


Fanart: Embrace

by delusionsinc (ofthestars)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Digital Art, Fanart, High Fantasy, Hooded Merlin, Hugs, M/M, Magic, The Emrys Chronicles, future canon-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay. Just. Stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on: [**tumblr**](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com/post/129000786519/130915-embrace-arthur-merlin-bbc-merlin) || [**dA**](http://fav.me/d99fsur)
> 
> Ahh my first post here. *nervous* This could be either a high-fantasy AU or future canon-era AU, however you wish to view it. I have a _thing_ (a very worrisome Thing) for hooded-Merlin. 
> 
> Thank you for looking! :)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Thank you** [mushroomtale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale) for the push, for putting up with the occasional distressed whining despite my overall uptightness about this because I had no confidence to show what I was doing, lmao. OTL OTL ;;; *breathes* Thank you. <3
> 
> Thank you, [Karana](http://karanapwnzfaces.tumblr.com) for that one time I groused at you as well. :)
> 
> I cannot believe I managed to finish a thing. /cries It's been ages.


End file.
